With rapid development and progress of electronic technology, notebooks of a new generation provide a powerful operation function and are widely used in a company and personal consumers. Moreover, local networks are constructed in most of companies or industries by installing cables and servers so as to effectively connect those notebooks and communicate or exchange various information and data. However, wired networks are relatively expensive in design and layout, and construction and wiring of the wired networks frequently cause damage to rented office buildings, and densely spread wire lines are too complicated to manage and maintain. Therefore, wireless networks have been used in many companies or industries to construct the desired inner networks.
Nowadays, the notebook usually has an exteranl antenna device placed on the outside thereof, so as to make the notebook be capable of transmitting and receiving wireless signals to and from wireless access points. Please refer to FIG. 1, the typical manner of wireless network connecting is disposing an external antenna device 14 on the housing of a LCD display 12 of the notebook 10. Generally, the antenna device 14 has to face the wireless access points for wireless transmitting data and signals. The antenna device 14 is connected to a network card 18 of the notebook 10 via a cable line 16, so as to transmit radio frequency signals received by the antenna device 14 to the network card 18 for decoding. Certainly, for promoting the signal receiving efficiency, the antenna device 14 can be disposed in any other positions.
However, in the above manner the antenna device 14 and the cable line 16 are externally connected to the notebook 10 for wireless connection. Therefore, it is inconvenient for users to carry the antenna device 14 and cable line 16 with the notebook 10 simultaneously when they want to utilize the wireless network function of the notebook 10 in different places. Further, the antenna device 14 disposed on the top edge of the LCD display 12 and the cable line 16 usually suffer damage due to incautious bump or stumble by the users.
For overcoming the above issues, some manufacturer fabricate and assemble the antenna device above the LCD display, and dispose the cable line along one side of the LCD monitor to extend downward for connecting with the network card of the notebook. Though such design can eliminate the inconvenience of carrying some assembly required and can reduce the incautious damage hazards. However, it is necessary to consider signal-shielding effect of the cable line. And further, it is required to fabricate connectors on the two ends of the cable line for connecting with the network card, thereby increasing the prime cost thereof.